


Love and Warmth

by PalavaRakkaus



Series: Hearts of Kirkwall [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Caretaking, Fluff, I have never touched the source material, M/M, Some Justice/Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus
Summary: After a rough day at the clinic has left Anders feeling a little down, Fenris takes care of him and makes everything better.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: Hearts of Kirkwall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Love and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I'm not supposed to say this, but this fic is pretty much pointless. I wasn't even planning to finish it and then did it mostly by accident anyway, and since it was finished, I'm posting it and making it your problem because whatever. You can skip this entirely and tune back in for part five of this series if you want to; the little 'plot' the series has is in no way affected.

The door of Fenris's mansion creaked faintly when Anders opened it and stepped in. He made a mental note to oil the hinges at some point; creaking could attract unwanted attention, and neither he nor Fenris wanted that.

He headed upstairs towards the rooms Fenris spent his time in. The place was starting to look much better than it had a few months ago. Anders had helped Fenris with cleaning up and restoring a few things, because the mansion and Anders' clinic were the best they could have, and he supposed they could make the effort to keep those places liveable.

Sometimes he wished he could take Fenris somewhere else. He imagined a home, a real one, just for the two of them, a small but comfortable place they could share.

An impossible dream, he knew that. There could never be such a thing in Kirkwall. As much as their friends approved of their relationship, the rest of the city would never allow them to have more than these imperfect places they had claimed for themselves. Anders belonged to Darktown, and Fenris, if you asked the rest of Kirkwallers, should have been in the Alienage.

There were times when Anders wondered if Fenris regretted choosing him. He had nothing to offer beside himself, and even that was something he could lose if the templars caught him and decided to brand him. Once, he had told Fenris that he was not much of a prize, and though Fenris had disagreed then, sometimes he couldn't help but to think that the elf deserved better.

Justice told him not to give those thoughts too much power over him. Fenris loved him, neither he nor Justice had any doubt about that. Fenris seemed happy to be with him, and Anders was certainly happy to be with the elf.

Tiredness was wont to lead his mind down these melancholic paths, he knew, and he'd had a long day. What he needed was a meal and a good night's sleep with Fenris in his arms, and he would feel better.

He found his elf sitting in front of the fireplace, glaring at a book on his lap as if it had personally insulted him. He was only wearing a tunic and leggings, and the firelight danced on the bare skin of his arms and on the silver of his hair. Anders stopped to prop himself against the doorframe so he could take a moment to _look_. It still shocked him at times how lucky he'd been to be chosen by this lovely creature. Fenris could have had anyone else, but he had given his love to Anders.

As he watched, Fenris turned a page, eyes never leaving the book.

It had been Justice's idea to teach Fenris to read, and Anders had thought it to be a good one; it _was_ unjust that Fenris had been denied that ability.

Of course around the third lesson, when Anders had caught the book Fenris had been about to throw across the room in sheer frustration, he'd started to feel like Justice should have done the teaching himself if he wanted it so much.

It had had been a slow process, but Fenris was getting better at it now, seemed to even enjoy it at times. He still struggled with longer words and would never be a fast reader, but being able to do it at all was one way to have a little more freedom. It did lead to glaring at books and Anders occasionally having to save them from his wrath, but that was small price to pay.

Anders was glad he'd been able to offer Fenris this one thing, even if it wasn't much.

"I know you're there," Fenris said without lifting his gaze.

Anders smiled. "I know you know. Just let me enjoy looking at you for a moment longer."

Fenris closed the book, laid it down and got to his feet. Varric's latest, Anders noted as he glanced at the cover. He wasn't sure he was going to dare to read it himself; according to Isabela, that book was loosely based on him and Fenris, and considering the way she had grinned when she'd said that, he had a feeling it would be an uncomfortable experience. One could never guess what sort of things Varric came up with, and, even worse, what he actually knew about the two of them.

It was possible the book _had_ personally insulted Fenris, after all.

"You can look at me whenever you want." Fenris walked to Anders and cupped his cheek with a gentle hand. "Hard day?"

"It was all right."

Fenris hummed in a way that suggested he didn't quite believe that. "Bath and dinner, I think." His thumb whispered across the sensitive skin under Anders' eye. "And then a long night's sleep."

Anders leant into the elf's touch. "Sounds good. Fantastic, in fact."

Fenris kissed his cheek. "Good. Come on then."

Anders closed his eyes and relaxed back in the tub. The warm water was steaming a little in the cool air of the room, and he could feel how it soothed his sore muscles.

"Can you wash yourself, or do you need help?"

Anders opened his eyes again as Fenris knelt beside the tub, graceful as ever.

"I _definitely_ need some help," he said.

Fenris smiled. "Why did I even bother asking, I wonder?" He reached for the soap and the washcloth, and Anders closed his eyes again.

Fenris's hands were gentle as they used the washcloth to scrub Anders' skin. He was methodical, starting from the shoulders and working his way down, light brushes of his fingers guiding Anders to shift whenever he needed to. Anders let himself focus on feeling it, soaking in the affection of the simple, calming touches.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured as Fenris set the washcloth away.

"I would imagine you are capable of washing yourself," Fenris said, but the fondness in his voice was obvious.

"That's not what I meant."

Fenris shifted closer and pressed a kiss on Anders' forehead. "I know." Another kiss, on the mouth this time. "But I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you."

Anders nodded. He reached up to brush the fringe from Fenris's eyes, a few soft strands sticking to his wet fingers. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Fenris kissed him once more, and then reached for the soap again. "Let me wash your hair."

Anders nodded and let his eyes fall shut. He could hear the soft splash of water as Fenris scooped it and then poured it over his head before sinking soapy fingers into his hair. A long, pleased sigh escaped him as Fenris began to rub his scalp, the touch driving away the last lingering threads of tension he'd carried in his body. Fenris's fingers were magic, and it wasn't just because of the lyrium they were marked with; Fenris knew exactly what to do to make him feel good, whether it was in a bath or in their bed.

It took all Anders' willpower to stay awake as gentle hands massaged his head and then down his neck and to his shoulders. He couldn't imagine anything more pleasant than this. If he could have, he would have liked to let this moment never end.

Finally, Fenris poured a pail-full of warm water over him, rinsing away the soap. There was a soft clank as he set the pail away and then rested his hands on Anders' shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "I think you're done."

Anders hummed. He didn't bother opening his eyes. "Does that mean you want me to get up? Because let me tell you, I'm way too comfortable to do that."

"I will pour cold water on your head if you don't," Fenris stated as he rose to his feet. "I will not enjoy it, but I will do it."

Anders did open his eyes then and tilted his head back so that he could see the elf. "Liar. You _would_ enjoy it."

The corner of Fenris's mouth curved up into a tiny smile. "Get up, idiot. I do not think you want to be proven right."

Anders sighed and rolled his eyes, but he did get up. As he stepped out of the tub, Fenris wrapped him into a large, warm towel, and he couldn't help his sigh of contentment. Fenris touched the tips of their noses together.

"Get dressed. You must be hungry."

"I would like to have a word with Justice," Fenris said as Anders walked into the kitchen, dried from his bath and dressed in clean clothes.

The elf's tone suggested the conversation wouldn't be the kind Justice would like. "He wants to know if you're going to chastise him."

Fenris placed plates on the table he'd been setting and gave Anders a small smile. "I will be gentle with him, I promise."

Anders snorted but nodded, and let Justice take over.

Fenris always looked a little different through Justice's eyes, and it was more than the perpetual faint glow his lyrium had in the spirit's vision. There was something about his face and his hands and his entire built that Anders couldn't put his finger on but that was fundamentally _different_. He was as beautiful to Justice as he was to Anders, but not in the exact same way Anders was used to.

"Hello, Justice," Fenris said, voice soft.

" _Fenris_ ," Justice answered. " _You look very beautiful._ "

Fenris's mouth twitched. "Trying to distract me with flattery is a very mortal thing to do. Anders is a bad influence on you, I have no doubt."

" _It is the truth, and stating the truth is always just_."

Fenris's mouth twitched again as he tried to suppress his smile.

"You are a fool, spirit."

" _I find that assessment unjust_."

"And I," Fenris began, and the sudden hint of sharpness in his voice made Justice tense, "find it unjust to tire Anders so. He works hard, we all know that, but he needs his rest."

" _I am aware of this_."

"Are you?" Fenris asked. He took a step closer. "Then sometimes, make him quit earlier. I know he himself doesn't have the sense to do it, and I will be very upset with you if you keep forgetting how fragile he is."

If Anders could have, he would have protested that statement, rather loudly. This wasn't the first time Fenris had called him fragile or questioned his judgement, but it seemed Anders' previous objections had not been registered. To his annoyance, Justice didn't disagree with Fenris as much as Anders did.

"One of you has to be reasonable, do you understand?" Fenris continued. "Anders cannot take these long days forever. Be more considerate, both of you."

He was right. Anders' days at the clinic were often long, he was tired, and sometimes that left him feeling miserable, but—

" _This work is important._ "

"I know," Fenris said immediately. "I'm not denying that. But Anders has his limits, and you both have to respect them. Kirkwall and his mages can have him doing his work much longer if you two take care of yourselves." Fenris paused, mouth curving into a faint smile. He took another step closer, so close he was almost touching Anders. " _I_ can have you both much longer if you take care of yourselves."

That sent a little shiver of pleasure through their shared body.

" _I see your point_ ," Justice conceded. " _I will pay more attention to his wellbeing._ "

If Anders had had the control of his body, he would have grinned. _Fenris has you whipped_ , he told the spirit. Justice responded with a little flash of annoyance but didn't deny it.

"Thank you," Fenris said. "I appreciate that." He cupped Anders' cheek. His touch felt odd through Justice's perception, the lyrium a warm reminder of the Fade and the skin of his palm rough-smooth and somehow less solid than the lyrium. "I care for you both a great deal."

Justice leant into Fenris's touch, and Anders could feel the spirit's joy. " _I know_. _You are precious to us too_."

Fenris answered with another faint, gentle smile and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. It left behind tingling echoes that travelled all the way to his toes. "I know."

They stood like that for a while, Fenris's hand on skin marked with Fade-blue, before Justice finally receded and left Anders blinking at Fenris. The elf kissed the bridge of his nose.

"He's not so bad, is he?" Anders asked.

Fenris shook his head. "Not when he does what I tell him," he said, a faint teasing undercurrent in his voice.

Anders snorted. "He thinks you're a little too bossy for it to be entirely just."

"Is that truly his opinion, or is it yours?"

"We agree on some things."

Fenris kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you both agree that it is time for dinner now."

They did. Justice didn't much care about food, but even he understood the importance of sustenance, and Fenris was making him more aware of Anders' daily needs in a way Anders had never bothered himself. Fenris was good for them, Anders thought as he sat at the table, perhaps better than either of them deserved in some ways, and they were fortunate to have the elf in their shared life.

The combination of a warm bath and warm food left Anders feeling sleepy, and it was clear Fenris could tell.

"Bedtime for you," the elf said after he had gathered away their dishes and washed them.

Anders didn't disagree. The thought of curling into bed, under the covers with Fenris, seemed extremely appealing.

Fenris took his hand and pulled him up from his seat, and then didn't let go until they were in the bedroom. He didn't give Anders the chance to even begin to undress himself before clever hands were peeling him out of his clothes and, when he was naked, pushing him into the bed. Anders went willingly and lied down on his side, and Fenris pulled the covers over him and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair from Anders' eyes, and Anders let out a content sigh.

"Justice?" Fenris said softly, his hand still combing through Anders' hair. "Anders is going to sleep in tomorrow morning. I will not have you argue on that."

To Anders' surprise, Justice agreed.

"You're a bossy bastard," Anders said. "He didn't much appreciate it when I told him you have him whipped, but you know what? You have him whipped."

Fenris's mouth twitched into a faint smile. "I do try. Tiring you to the point of uselessness is not just and will not help anyone."

"I know. He knows too." Anders snuggled deeper under the heavy blankets. It was warm there, but it could have been warmer. "Join me?" he said.

Fenris leant down to press a kiss on his forehead. "What else would I do?"

He got up and stripped off his clothes, the sight of it as enticing as ever, piled them on the chair on top of Anders', and slipped into the bed next to Anders. Anders pulled him to his arms, held the elf as close as he could. Fenris kissed his chest and held him back, and Anders sighed, content. He had been right: he'd had a warm meal and was lying in bed with Fenris in arms and he did, indeed, feel much better already.

"I love you," Fenris said.

Anders let his fingers tangle into the elf's silky hair. "I know," he whispered. "Love you too."

Maybe they would never have the home of Anders' dreams for themselves, but they had this. They had each other, they had so many things they could share, and even Justice was happy with it. Life was not always easy, but despite the limitations set on their path, they could make it good, because they were together, and, if Anders and Justice could do anything about it, would always be.


End file.
